Golf tees made of wood, plastics, or other substances are used in playing golf to elevate a golf ball above ground level from about ⅛ to about 3 inches. In general, conventional golf tees are rigid and configured to resist movement of the club head through the ball. Because of the high resistance presented by a conventional tee to club head movement, a significant amount of swing energy is used to break or dislodge the tee from the ground. This could result is premature release of the ball from the tee, especially with women and young golfers, who during a golf swing typically generate club head speeds of less than about 70 miles per hour at impact. Moreover, if a golfer miss-hits the ball at the toe or heel of the clubface, any fade or hook will increase due to the high resistance of the conventional tee.